Veronica
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Veronica (ヴェロニカ'', Veronika'') is the only daughter of Max and Jenny. She's the only granddaughter of Charlie Parker and Daphne, Liam Nelson and Susie. She's the best-known supporter with martial arts and spiritual meditation of awesome psychic powers like her parents and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest''. She's the close best friend with her four teammates of the American Team, Robbie, Julian, Wendy and Britney. She's the beloved wife of Darry and the loving mother of Miranda, Larry and Owen. She's also the daughter-in-law of Damien Blooms and Kathleen, and the sister-in-law of Mitchell. Appearance Veronica is the young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has the lime green eyes, very light fair rose skin complexion and straight black hair. Veronica has the four different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime series. According to Michael and Alex, she's almost exactly like her mother, but she's has her mother's softer eyes and soft facial features and her father's lime green eyes and black hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As adult, Personality Veronica is a very kindhearted, brilliant, sweet, intelligent, optimistic, stunning, charming, determined, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, optimistic, brave, tough, tomboyish, meek, headstrong, independent, rebellious, romantic, curiously, talkative and carefree personality around her in the manga and anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies. As a child, Veronica was a Like her mother, She left her long hair without combing, and dressed almost like a boy to make it more comfortable for her to fight. Her attitude caused the majority of people in her same clan to judge her a lot. Veronica despite showing a strong personality with others, when she was alone she used to cry a lot, because she has a susceptible side that she cannot control. However, although she always showed herself to others, there was only one person who could make her smile truly and it was Darry Blooms. She had met Darry one day where she went into the forest crying and escaping the teasing of her clan members, he sees her there with her wet face and extends a handkerchief to dry her tears. He is the first who tells him that he should not care about the opinion of others because she was pretty as she is, and that's the way everyone is. From that moment she falls in love with him and never stopped loving him. As a teenager, As a wife and loving mother, Biography Background Veronica is born on December 22 of Age 304 and living with her parents and grandparents in the Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga She's mentioned by Korin, Kami and Mr. Popo, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movie, Dead Zone Veronica is appears as a adult and mother of her three children names of each them is a fifteen years old daughter, Miranda, and two young sons: Larry and Owen and husband, Darry, The World's Strongest She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Veronica is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Explosive Wave - * Super Explosive Wave - Transformations Unlock Potential Veronica have the Equipment * Twin Butterfly Swords - Video Games Appearances Veronica is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Veronica, Trivia * Veronica's name means Japanese name (ヴェロニカ or Veronika) is in Latin the meaning of the name Veronica is: True image; honest image. Biblical - from the maiden who handed Christ her handkerchief on the way to Calvary. His likeness miraculously appeared on the handkerchief, thus she received her name. * In American the meaning of the name Veronica is: True image; honest image. Biblical - from the maiden who handed Christ her handkerchief on the way to Calvary. His likeness miraculously appeared on the handkerchief, thus she received her name. * In Greek the meaning of the name Veronica is: Honest image. Biblical - from the maiden who handed Christ her handkerchief on the way to Calvary. His likeness miraculously appeared on the handkerchief, thus she received her name. * It is of Greek and Latin origin, and the meaning of Veronica is "victory bringer". Variant of Berenice, influenced by Latin vera icon "true image". Saint Veronica (17th century) was an Italian mystic and saint. She was said to have offered Jesus a cloth to wipe his face as he faltered on his way to crucifixion. She obtained a miraculous "true image" of Jesus' face on the cloth. The name first appeared in Britain in the 17th century, and spread beyond Catholic families in the 19th century. Gallery Namika kimori by namhye-dc0azp2-1.jpg _namika_kimori__by_namhye-dc0azp2-2.jpg _namika_kimori__by_namhye-dc0azp2-3.jpg Naruto oc the time that we are together by n-2.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-1.jpg Naruto oc namika kimori shippuden by namhy-1.jpg Naruto oc namika kimori shippuden by namhye-dcgdhmw.jpg 2017-02-24 (36)-1.jpg 2017-02-24 (36).jpg 2017-02-24 (458).jpg 2017-02-24 (458)-1.jpg _namika_kimori__by_namhye-dc0azp2.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-5.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-4.jpg naruto_oc___namika_and_ryo_by_namhye-dcgi26a-1.jpg naruto_oc___namika_and_ryo_by_namhye-dcgi26a.jpg namika_kimori___the_last_by_namhye-dbgz8mh.jpg 2017-02-23 (418).jpg 2017-02-24 (1022)-1.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-1.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-2.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-3.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq-4.jpg naruto_oc___ryoxnamika_by_namhye-dcgdcaq.jpg ryonami___wedding_day_by_namhye-db1e5ey-2.jpg ryonami___wedding_day_by_namhye-db1e5ey.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-8.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_n-7.jpg naruto_oc___the_time_that_we_are_together_by_namhye-dcghqnu.jpg naruto_oc___my_daughter__my_treasure__by_namhye-dcfxfjb.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhye-dcgduyl.jpg naruto_oc___ozaki_family__sleepy_time_by_namhy-2.jpg naruto_oc___i_will_continue_my_path__dads_by_n-1.jpg naruto_oc___its_okay__mommy_is_here_by_namhye--3.jpg naruto_oc___its_okay__mommy_is_here_by_namhye--1.jpg naruto_oc___its_okay__mommy_is_here_by_namhye-dcghsb7.jpg naruto_oc___cooking_time_by_namhye-dcgdetz-2.jpg naruto_oc___cooking_time_by_namhye-dcgdetz.jpg The ozaki family by namhye-db7acs2-4.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2.jpg Naruto oc matsuri by namhye-dcgd8l0-1.jpg All namika of the time by namhye db04f5r-pre.jpg h_i_s_t_o_r_y_by_namhye_db7s5vy-fullview.jpg naruto_oc___dont__make_mom_angry_by_namhye_dcghl9r-fullview.jpg naruto_oc___kissu_by_namhye_dcgi4u2-fullview.jpg naruto_oc____namika_12_years_by_namhye_dcwgxpl-fullview.jpg naruto_oc____namika_kimori___shippuden___reference_by_namhye_dcytg8m-fullview.jpg naruto_oc____namika_kimori___the_last___reference_by_namhye_dcytiho-fullview.jpg naruto_oc____team_reunited_by_namhye_dcwgxu9-fullview.jpg Naruto oc matsuri by namhye dcgd8l0-fullview.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Veronica is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters